The anime tear platoon!
by CrimsonAngel141
Summary: After not successfully invading pekopon headquarters decide to send in a new a platoon, one that's more dangerous than any other. What will happen when both platoons meet?
1. letter from headquarters

AN-** Hello every body! this is my first fanfiction story so I hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer- I don't own sgt. frog just the oc's and the plot**

* * *

**In the Hinata basement-**

" Ok every one listen up I've got a plan that's fool proof, even master natsumi won't stop me this time", keroro said grining while doing a fist pump. Tamama who was eating a bag of chips suddenly spoke up," but mister sergeant sir what's the plan anyway?" the frog asked, " glad you asked private tamama, were going to infiltrate master natsumi's school!", keroro said looking proud and started walking toward the portal to his room.

" Uncle wait!" moa said running toward him with a note in hand," we just got a letter from headquarters and everyone wants you to come back and read it" " oh really, perhaps they raised our budget or they want to give me praise for doing such a good job" everyone looked like they were going to kill him except for moa.

" Well gimmie it already I wanna see what they said" keroro wined grabbing the letter from moa he opened it, read it then fainted. Everyone one gasped and kululu started poking him seeing what's wrong he got up and grabbed the letter and read it, his glasses cracked and spoke up, "ku ku looks like were in trouble" " what! let me see that!" giroro yelled and snacted the letter out of his hand he read it and gasp then ran out of the room to find natsumi.

" Natsumi I need to talk to you it's very important!" giroro yelled running into the kitchen panting and huffing deeply. He looked up to see natsumi washing the dishes.

" Uh sure giroro what's up?"," um well we just got a letter from headquarters and I...I think you guys should go into hiding", giroro said he didn't know what her reaction would be but he sure didn't want to be tied up in the rain again.

" Um giroro why do we have to go into hiding?", natsumi asked very calmly, giroro then knew his life was going to end and spoke quickly before she got anymore angry.

" Like I said we got a letter from headquarters and...and I think you should ask keroro",' that idiot if we had invaded pekopon sooner this problem wouldn't have happened' , giroro thought angrily, " he knows more of this then I do ", " ok so what do you know? ", natsumi asked, " all I know is that a new platoon is coming to pekopon and it isn't garuru, it's *gulp* the most dangerous, supernatural platoon on the keron planet and it's only made up of three keronians ", " wow that's pretty powerful, wait what do mean supernatural?" natsumi gulped a little fear shown in her eyes.

" That's were keroro comes in I don't about that but keroro does so you should ask him ", " ok lets go ask the damn frog then ", natsumi grabbed giroro's arm in which he started blushing furiously going into natsumi dream world drooling a little.

Natsumi banged on keroro's door and the door was slowly opening and showed kululu, " oh finally your here I was wondering you two were going to get here, the sergeant's awake now ", natsumi and giroro walked in to see a depressing/traumatized/scared keroro.

" Woah, is that how bad this new platoon is?", natsumi asked looking worried, " no it's much worse then this...this is the most dangerous platoon ever, there kill count just alone is over 1,000,000, they even have there own nicknames for starters the leader of the that platoon is Kalele A.K.A. the orange fire, she can manipulate fire and can kill anyone with just a flick of her wrist and she carries a necklace that's in the shape of an snake pentagram, the sergeant major Akahana A.K.A. the angel of death, something went wrong in an accident and she developed crow wings, she carries a black scythe, she has powers in which she carries a necklace in which is an shape a moon pentagram, and the last one corporal Rinana, A.K.A. the clawer, she has long clear claws that can cut thorough steel, and she's also part neko she also has a necklace that is a pentagram with a green stone in the middle of it." keroro said whispering like an insane person.

" Ok so your saying that their coming here to kill you and maybe us?" fuyuki said coming into the room, " well no but they don't like any competition and will do anything to remove it so that they can win, but as long as we stay out of there way no harm will come to us ", " I don't think that's an option ", natsumi said " wait what do you mean?" everybody yelled, " I don't care if they are the most dangerous killers on your planet anyway there still invaders and there still coming here to take over earth and I can't have that happening ", natsumi said crossing her arms.

" Ku ku ku, I'll have a device ready in a few days but with the letter we got we'll have them here by tomorrow ", kululu said looking creepy as usual.

" Fine, hey stupid frog you still have a list of chores to do!" natsumi yelled leaving the room, " uh yes master natsumi!" keroro said running out of the room to go do his chores before natsumi kills him.

Giroro stared at her with caring eyes as he went back to his tent to cook some sweet potato's,' ah that's my girl never giving up when everyone will ', he signed still trying find ways to confess his love for her. ' maybe I'll try tomorrow ' he thought going back into his tent unaware of the violet eyes watching him.

* * *

**What do you think of my first chap hope you enjoy please review!**

**CrimsonAngel141! **


	2. The Soul Stealer

**AN- pow wow! hello another chapter people hope you froggie's like it enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own sgt. frog, but I wish I did doesn't everyone?**

* * *

In a dark, creepy, room filled with knife's, guns, angel wings, and skulls sat a lone figure in the corner on a computer, this figure had a blood-red cap, black skin, and violet eyes staring deeply into the screen. But alas! this computer wasn't any computer it was a keronian computer!

" Akahana, have you finished the location of our so-called enemy platoon?", another figured walked up, she had an orange cap, purple skin, and red eyes." Ka ka ka, yes sergeant it seems that there located near here, in an pekoponeian house with a base underground, ka ka". The sergeant's eyes glowed hell fire," _**WHAT! THOSE KERONIEANS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE WORKING ON GOING HOME WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY STILL DOING**_ **HERE!",**" calm down kalele I think there captured which makes me wonder why we didn't get chosen to come here instead of them hmm interesting indeed", akahana said rubbing her chin.

" We can worry about that later, right now where's rinana?" kalele asked looking from left to right shaking her head." she said she was going to scout out the area but most likely she's out shopping for pekoponeian clothes for tomorrow "," ah yes tomorrow is our first day of high school le le le ".

" Kalele may I please suck up some souls I'm starving"," tomorrow, but not enough to make a scene, got it?," yes kalele " akahana said her eyes glowing purple and she had a mad grin on her face.

" Well then shall we get ready for tomorrow?", kalele asked and both laughed as they faded out into darkness.

* * *

**In Kissho Gakuen- Natsumi's classroom**

" Good morning class, today we have 3 new students, so please give a warm welcome to," the teacher looked down on a sheet of paper and spoke up again. " Kalele Surga, Akahana Mizuki , and finally Rinana Chika."

Three girls walked in and everyone gasped, and the boys started talking in hushed whispers and the girls gave jealous glares, all except for natsumi and koyuki. The first girl had orange hair, red eyes, and a necklace of a snake pentagram, the second girl had blood-red hair, violet eyes, and a necklace of a moon pentagram, the last girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pentagram with a green stone in the center of it. The second one gave off a scary and creepy aura and everyone then felt uneasy.

" Hey natsumi " koyuki whispered as the three girls made their way toward the back and sat down and looked toward them, natsumi squeaked and turned back around. " Yeah koyuki? " natsumi asked still a little uneasy by the second one." Those girls they give off a familiar scent like dororo I think there keronians " koyuki said, natsumi thought to herself,' maybe those are the keronians keroro warned us about yesterday' she looked back at them and noticed the pentagrams that keroro was talking about,' holy shit keroro was right, so he wasn't crazy, oh no what am I going to do!' natsumi screamed inside her head.

Natsumi shoot up and asked miss misora if she could go use the restroom and quickly left the room, once inside she looked at herself in the mirror,' uh what's wrong with me I'm usually straight minded but ever since those girls walked in I feel like I'm going to die,' she quickly turned on the faucet and splashed her face with some cold water.

" I'm fine nothing bad is going to happen I'm sure of it ", she said out loud to herself, " hm that's what you think ", a voice suddenly spoke up, natsumi gasped and turned around only to see akahana. " uh your that new girl akahana right?" " there's no need to play coy natsumi hinata I know you're hiding those foolish aliens in your basement" " ho...how do you know this?" natsumi asked her voice quivering with fear, " oh I know a lot, do you know what they called me back on keron?" she asked and pulled out her long black claws and licked them, natsumi was now shaking in fear and shook her head.

" Oh how I love fear in people's souls makes it more delicious " akahana walked closer to natsumi who backed up toward the wall with her eyes closed tightly, akahana walked up and leaned in her ear and said, " they call me the soul stealer among other names ".

Natsumi's eyes suddenly opened and gasped, akahana brought her claws to her head and held her there, her eyes started glowing, and a ball bright light started coming out of natsumi's mouth and into akahana's until there was no more light left. Once she was done akahana dropped her body to the floor, natsumi's hair was a light red, her skin pale and cold, and her once amber eyes held no more color and were grey.

Akahana wiped her lips and started walking toward the door," delicious indeed " she whispered and walked out the door leaving natsumi's body to be discovered by another.

* * *

**Finally finished fingers hurt but that's ok hope you guys liked it Read& Review please!**


End file.
